tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeves Strong
Reeves Strong is an American post-punk/rock band, living in Jackson, New Jersey. The band was formed on January 4, 2009, and deformed on August 27, 2029. In the franchise, the entire band are the main antagonists to the titles of the Moment Spirit (except for Battle of the Exterminators), but mentioned characters in some spin-offs. Band Description Reeves Strong is one of the bands with no hope. Despite being from the East coast, the members have the dislikes of large bodies of water. Ronald founded the band's name, right after his name. He has Jessica as his wife, Landon as his best friend, and George and Michael as his good friends. Ronald has no further details, other than that, that he can do the best he can, but with his group, they're going for evil plans. History Pre-Formation (1996 - 2008) Ronald Reeves was born on November 16, 1996, Landon Andrews was born on November 18, 1996, George Bannister and Michael Book were both born on November 19, 1996, and Jessica Yates-Reeves was born on November 20, 1996. They met each other at one school in St. Clair, Michigan, and all get together over the school days, and invited each other for the hangout during weekends. Formation (2009) Ronald Reeves founded Reeves Strong, right after his surname on January 4, 2009. He is the lead vocalist and lead guitarist to the band, while his girlfriend (now his wife) is the bassist to the band. He had Landon as the rhythm guitarist, Michael as the keyboardist, and George as the drummer. Before Marriage (2010 - 2018) Reeves Strong introduced themselves the album calling "Trash" in 2010. Ronald claims that he has to wait until he and Jessica were married, which will take them forever. The band gets done with high school in 2016 at their age of 19. The band had the hometown being Sandusky, Ohio from 2009 to 2010. The band moves to Jackson, New Jersey in 2010. Trash (2019 - 2020) Reeves Strong still has their album being announced as "Trash" since 2010. Then, the band finally get the hang of it, right after Ronald and Jessica were engaged at Canada on March of 2019. However, they got married on May of 2019. However, they failed to get their honeymoon scheduled, on account of the Moment Spirit's prank at their wedding that day. The band released "Trash" on June 2, 2019. On mid-August of 2019, Reeves Strong members become werewolves temporarily. Luckily, the band decided to announce their second album, Backstreet Mayhem for their 2020 season. Backstreet Mayhem (2021 - 2024) Reeves Strong announced the album "Backstreet Mayhem" towards the end of 2019 season. The band recorded the album in spring 2020. They did not release that album that year, because they were in jail on the day the album release was scheduled. The band ended up released the album on March 11, 2021. The band is unable to create another album, right after they lost the event on Amusement Park Band Challenge. Reeves Strong is unable to create more albums until further notice, due to their unpopularity. Lost in the Branch of Woods (2025) Reeves Strong announced "Lost in the Branch of Woods" by November of 2024. Then, they recorded the entire album on December. The band finally released it on May 2, 2025. Reeves Strong (2026) Reeves Strong had the successful time with "Lost in the Branch of Woods" by New Jersey residents in 2025, so the band finally announces their self-titled album for the 2026 season. Then, the band released it on March 13, 2026, which is known as Friday the 13th. Greedy Hounds and Final Years (2027 - 2029) Reeves Strong announces "Greedy Hounds" for their 2027 season. They released it on June 9, 2027. It was the final album for Reeves Strong. In May 20, 2027, the band becomes permanent werewolves at this time. The band could not make more albums in 2028, due to their unpopularity, again. In 2029, they lost their final fight against the Moment Spirit, who are all vampires, the band ended up going to jail for five years, and end up resigning on August 27, 2029, which is the end for Reeves Strong. The members all die since September 1, 2029. Members * Ronald Adam Reeves, lead vocal/lead guitar (2009 - 2029) * Landon Marcus Andrews, rhythm guitar/backup vocal (2009 - 2020); rhythm guitar (2021 - 2029) * George Edwin Bannister, drums (2009 - 2029) * Michael Joseph Book, keyboards (2009 - 2029) * Jessica Jenna Yates-Reeves, bass/backup vocal (2009 - 2018; 2021 - 2029); bass (2019 - 2020) Trivia * Reeves Strong has five albums less than the Moment Spirit from the years 2019 to 2029, where both bands are against albums. * Reeves Strong members all die on September 1, 2039 as werewolves. * Reeves Strong is one of the bands that live close to Six Flags parks. * The band's pet is Destroyer, which belongs to Ronald. * The band's roommate is Thomas Whickery. * Reeves Strong's metal counterpart is the Moment Spirit. ** Both of the bands are punks. The Moment Spirit is metal while Reeves Strong is rock. ** Both of the bands are supernatural bands. The Moment Spirit is a vampire band, while Reeves Strong is a werewolf band. * Reeves Strong commands to be enemies with Darkest Hour also, which are idols of the Moment Spirit. ** Much like WJ-IJ-5, they are also enemies with any idols from the Bemani games as well, as they threat them though. * Reeves Strong is more likely unpopular band in the world. The band never had performed anywhere outside their country, except for Canada, Spain, Mexico, and France. * Reeves Strong's guitarists are both male, and bassist is a female. This despise Krista Ulrich all of this sudden. Category:Bands in the Moment Spirit Franchise Category:Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition Contestants Category:Original Trilogy Bands Category:Sequel Trilogy Bands Category:Vampire Trilogy Bands Category:Six Flags Bands Category:Rock Bands Category:Antagonists Category:All-Unisex Bands